The Breeding Program
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Pinky gets put into a cage with Billie by the scientists, but doesn't like the odd things she tries to do to him. Brain's vague explanation make him realize that he only wants Brain to do those odd things. Luckily, Brain's willing to teach him. MATURE!


So there's a severe lack of GOOD Pinky and the Brain porn out there, so ta-da XD

Honestly, if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't want to hear your views on male/male relationships and such

* * *

><p>It started because of a breeding program. The scientists had decided that they wanted to see how their behaviorally alteredtrained mice would interact with children they spawned. They also wanted to see if the baby mice exhibited average mouse behaviors or behaviors similar to that of their altered parents. But they only wanted specific mice, mice that had the characteristics they most wanted to breed.

They left Brain in his cage because he bit too often and was otherwise just unfriendly and uncooperative towards the other mice in the lab. But the selected Pinky because, while stupid, he did still occasionally shout "Narf!" for them all to hear. So if they crossed him with a calmer, more intelligent female, would they possibly get actual words? It was an unlikely hope, largely left unspoken because of its fantasticness, but it was there nonetheless.

During the days, Pinky was stuck with Billie. She primped and preened and tried to snuggle close to him. She knew and understood the reasonings behind this experiment and they intrigued her, excited her in some way. She wouldn't mind being a mom and she was sure Pinky'd make a great father. Plus, Pinky was so _cute_! Natch! They'd have the prettiest babies!

But every time she sidled up to him, he'd continue on running on her wheel, just waiting for night to come when The Brain would come and retrieve him in order to implement another one of his crazy schemes. When was he gonna give up on the world and find something to settle him down? Then she could have Pinky all to herself!

One night while they were gone, Billie managed to unscrew the wheel to keep Pinky off of it the next day. It worked, but Pinky still didn't seem to take any special notice to her. He talked to her as he did every day, smiling and pleasant and as sweet as ever. He really was a great guy... Natch! But none of her subtle advances seemed to be getting through. She huffed and decided that it was time to get serious!

It was nearly time for the lab to close when she sidled up beside Pinky and batted her lashes at him. He was standing near the door, swaying to music in his head, and offered her a wide smile. "Hullo, Billie!"

"Hiya, Pinky." She smiled in return and reached out, walking her fingers up his chest slowly. He ducked his head and crossed his eyes, giggling as he attempted to watch, so she let her hand fall away. "Pinky, d'you know why you're in here?"

"Um... Because the scientists put me here? Poit." But a frown crossed his face then and he looked across the room towards the cage he used to share with his friend. "And you've been _very_ nice, Billie, but I want to stay home again..."

"They won't let you go back to that old cage, Pinky, not until the experiment's done."

He looked at her, head cocking to the side. "Poit. What experiment?" He gasped, hands going to either side of his face. "Egad! They're trying to turn you into The Brain! Don't let them do it, Billie! You'll be all growly and grumpy!"

He was looking at her now, which was a step up. "Aw, Pinky, you're so sweet to worry about me! Natch!"

He laughed, not objecting when Billie wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Natch!_" he repeated and gave her a bright smile. "Well, you are very welcome! What did I do?"

Undeterred by the short attention span, she ducked her head and rubbed her nose along the underside of his chin. "You did what you always do, Pinky. You're a real sweetheart."

"Actually, I'm a real mouse! But _sweethearts_... Mm... Those are yummy!" He attempted to pat his belly, but discovered that Billie was very much in the way of that. Their bodies were plastered together and she was rubbing her nose over his neck now, as well as pressing what felt like little wet sponges over it. He giggled. "Billie, that tickles!" Sort of. It made little tremors slide up and down his spine, which is what tickling usually did. But this was a bit different.

"Gee, Pinky, I'm hoping it does more than just tickle." Her hands slid down his back, increasing the tingly feelings in his spine, and he wasn't so sure about this hug anymore.

"Um, Billie..."

"What is it, Pinky?" She giggled and Pinky stiffened at the feel of her tongue on his neck.

Oh, dear, this was like when she'd kissed him at the water park. He hadn't liked that at all, so he squirmed away from her. "Egad, Billie, I don't think you're supposed to do that!"

"How come?" she asked, moving closer to him again. Her arms were thrown around his neck, body rubbing against his, and Pinky felt the tingles spreading and centering in his gut.

His ears fell and he started trying to get her arms off of him. "I-I... I don't like it, Billie..."

"C'mon, Pinky, 'course ya do. Don't tell me Eggy hasn't taught you about this. Guess he just doesn't want to share." Her tongue found his neck again, sliding up it a slow, warm motion that made his knees get all wibble-wobble.

At the mention of Brain, though, the tingles in his gut seemed to amplify and color rose to his cheeks. He _liked_ the sudden rush of warmth. "N-no, Billie. I don't know what you're doin' - _troz!_ - an' I don't like it. Stop it."

"Aw, c'mon, Pinky. I'll make sure it feels real good." One of her hands slipped to his waist and began sliding inwards to get between their bodies. "We just gotta get this out first."

Pinky didn't know what she was talking about, but his body was beginning to feel very warm. He pushed her hand away, wriggling in earnest. He didn't want to hurt the female mouse, but he also really didn't want her to be doing these things. Her mouth was at his chest now and the grooming action she was taking made more warmth flood him. "Stop it!" he yelped and managed to break away, fleeing to the far side of the cage. "Brain!" he howled, reaching in the direction of their faraway cage. "Brain, get her off me, Brain!"

He let out a sound of immense relief when he saw Brain climb onto the counter. He looked up at Pinky's outcry, lifting a brow. "She's not touching you," he replied and Pinky sagged with relief when he realized that he was right.

Behind him, Billie had crossed her arms and was now tossing her head. "Humph! Well, la-dee-dah! Just run on back to Egghead then, Pinky."

"Okay!" Thrilled with the permission and missing the venom in it entirely, Pinky ran to the door of the cage and bounced eagerly while awaiting his friend. "Egad, Brain!" he yelled, sweeping the larger-headed mouse entirely off his feet. "That was scary!" Pinky whined the word, elongating the last syllable.

Brain's eye twitched and he seemed to stare out at nothing in irritation for a moment before pushing his sidekick away and getting back to his feet. "I'm sure getting a kiss is terrifying," he muttered.

"But... she didn't kiss me, Brain. She just kept... licking me all funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, Pinky!" Billie didn't come any closer to the two males, but she was tearing up, hugging herself more than just crossing her arms. "You just don't get it!"

Brain gave her a bland stare. "And you're surprised by this? Pinky doesn't know the first thing about the word 'breed,' let alone the mechanics that go into it."

"Well, I'm not planning on breeding with _you_, Eggy!"

"That's _just _fine." He glared at her, grabbing Pinky's wrist to drag him off. "Pinky and I already have a child together, and I'm quite certain that Roman Numeral I turned out much better than any lifeform you and I might concoct should our DNAs merge."

"Ooh! Romy!" Pinky cheered while he leapt off the high counter with his friend. "Can we go and see him, Brain?"

"No, Pinky." Now on the level Brain desired, the smaller mouse released his associate and began striding along towards his abandoned blueprints. This breeding program was largely working out to his benefit, as far as plans went. He didn't have Pinky distracting him during the day and the humans were so focused on their current project that he was largely left alone. He hadn't even had to run through an insipid maze since it had started.

"But, Brain, I miss him..."

"Another time," Brain promised, patting the taller mouse's hip absently. Pinky was reminded of Billie's touch just a few minutes before, but... It was much nicer when it was Brain doing the touching.

Frowning slightly, Pinky went over the scene in his mind again as he trotted alongside his very best best friend who was the best. "Brain... What's breeding?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "What?"

"What's breeding, Brain? 'Cause I don't think I like it. Billie wouldn't stop _doing_ stuff..."

Brain humphed and continued on. "Billie wouldn't stop because she likes you, Pinky, even more than I'd originally assumed. For whatever reason, she's fond of this experiment and has more than likely deemed you a suitable mate." Pink eyes rolled. "They probably put hormones in her water."

Pinky didn't know what hormones were or what they had to do with anything, but he didn't like the idea that Billie was doing the strange things because she _liked_ him. "But I like Billie too, Brain, and I didn't like that at all!"

"Because you don't like her in the same way." He sighed, stopping and turning to face the taller mouse. Clearly they weren't going to get any work done until he'd put what little mind his friend had at ease. "Breeding is the word used for creating children."

Pinky blinked at him, taking in the information. "Having babies! Oh, Brain, I _like_ doing that! We had a baby!" His expression fell back to confusion. "Euh... How come Billie was doin' all that funny stuff to me, Brain, if she just had to use your fancy machine thingy?"

Light red dusted Brain's cheeks at the query, but he stubbornly kept his gaze on his companion's. "Pinky, you and I are two males. While we are... capable of performing the act generally associated with breeding, we cannot actually carry a child. Billie, however, _can_." Pinky's head lolled to the side and Brain smacked his brow. "Mothers carry babies in their tummies."

"Right." Pinky gave a broad grin to show how well he understood. "Except me 'cause I used your machine thingy! _Troz_!"

Brain didn't bother telling Pinky he wasn't a mother because it would only upset him. "Yes. Billie, being female, can carry a baby in her tummy."

"Ooh. And she wants a baby in there?" Pinky patted his own, looking down at the flat surface. "But how will she do that, Brain?"

"By using _you_, Pinky. She wants _you_ to be the... daddy."

"I don't want to be a daddy, Brain. I want to be a mummy. And I am! With you! I can't be a mummy _and_ a daddy." His brow furrowed and his head tilted to one side once more. "How come she was touching me all funny, then? It made me feel all hot in weird places a-and I kinda liked that, but... I didn't like _her_ doing all of it. It was funny, Brain, and not in a very good way."

"Well... That's... That isn't important, Pinky. Now come. We've a world to conquer!"

"But Brain," he whined, "what if she does it again tomorrow?"

"She won't, Pinky, not after you rejected her so soundly."

Pinky still seemed unconvinced, catching his long tail in his hands and wringing it nervously. "How come it felt good and bad at the same time, Brain? It was scary."

Brain rubbed a hand over his brow, sighing heavily. "It felt good because biology demands that it feel good. It felt bad because you didn't _want_ Billie to touch you that way."

"How do I make it feel good _and_ good, Brain?"

"You find someone you want to touch you that way. Now come!" He spun away and marched quickly to his blueprints in order to go over his plans for his wayward sidekick, but it ended up failing because Pinky wouldn't stop questioning him about Billie's behavior.

So Brain had finally thrown up his hands and shouted, "Sex, Pinky! It's called sexual intercourse!" It had clearly been the wrong thing to say in the middle of the church and they'd been somehow struck by lightning in the middle of a row of pews, the machine Brain had been using to try and rig a "miracle" exploding.

Fur a little charred, the two mice picked themselves up off the sidewalk they'd landed on after the explosion had sent them bouncing right on out of the sacred building. And Pinky had given Brain a curious look, "Does it have to be with girls, Brain?"

Brain had bashed him over the head, but answered in the negative before striding off shakily, waving Pinky after him. "Now come, Pinky. It's a long walk back to the lab. We must be quick in order to have time to prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why? What're we doing tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky - try to take over the world!"

-8-8-

After bandages had been wrapped and the remaining night used for recuperation, Pinky found himself back in Billie's cage just as the first scientists entered the lab for the morning. Brain had just enough time to get back to his own cage before they came to check on the two they were hoping to breed.

"Any signs yet?" one asked.

"Not that I can tell. It's been almost five days now. Do you think he's just not attracted to her?"

"Perhaps we should induce heat," the first suggested, and the idea was tossed about a bit but ultimately rejected. It would affect the boundaries of the breeding program, the chemical inducement having the potential to negatively affect their results.

"We'll give it another day. If she hasn't been impregnated, we'll give him up. His sexual drive could have been disrupted by Project B.R.A.I.N. He's been living with his cagemate for nearly two years without either displaying any sort of sexual need, after all."

"True. Alright. One more day." They walked off to fuss with the other animals and work on other experiments and left Pinky wondering how making things hot would change the things he wanted Billie to do. Right now he just really wanted her to stay far away. He glanced at her nervously and she shot her nose into the air and turned away.

"Don't you think for one second that you can change your mind and have some of _this_, Pinky." Her tail snapped like a whip and Pinky retreated to a corner of the cage after discovering that her wheel was still mysteriously broken. He didn't _want_ any of that.

Still rather tired from his adventure with Brain and the long trek back to their lab, he curled up into a ball and faced the cage where his friend resided. He wanted to be in that cage instead of this one, curled up in the bed they shared. He liked the nights where they got home early from one of the foiled plans and could curl up with one another and fall asleep.

The Brain usually discouraged Pinky from getting too close, but once he was asleep it was easy to roll onto his side and bring Brain near. They cuddled together like little spoons. His tail gave a small wag as that image ran through his mind, of how warm Brain's fur was when they slept, of how soft it was. He loved the way the smaller mouse fit right against him, just like a puzzle piece! Zort!

There was a lot of warm and soft when it came to his thoughts on The Brain, Pinky discovered and pressed his hands to his stomach. He was getting the tingly warm feelings Billie had given him and she was all the way on the other side of the cage! He double-checked to make sure, but she was and looking at her chased away the tingles. Pinky looked back towards his friend, though he could really only see the top and the bars from this vantage point. He could imagine what the megalomaniac was doing, though, and it made him smile.

Bent over his blue paper with his pencil, making all those squiggly looking plans. They had so much fun with his plans! Just the two of them. Every time a third person had attempted to join in, they would be dismissed. Brain only wanted him. Yin and yang - they were yin and yang. Brain had said so.

Pinky's eyelids felt heavy, so he let them fall to half-mast as his body scooted closer to the bars of the cage. He wanted out, he wanted closer to The Brain, and he wanted... He didn't quite know what all he wanted, but he knew he needed his friend to help him out. He let his eyes close all the way and feel asleep with Brain's voice whispering in his ear.

_"You find someone you want to touch you that way."_

-8-8-

The dream was very different from his normal dreams. Normally, he dreamed all sorts of wild and crazy colors and one time there'd been a lovely fish for him to ride and he also remembered dreaming about the world once. He and Brain had been sitting on it and Brain had looked pleased.

Oh, Pinky did like when Brain looked pleased. He looked pleased now, in this lovely dream, but they were in their cage like normal. Pinky wasn't entirely sure he _was_ dreaming until the bars melted away and the lights all went out. "Egad, Brain, is this going to be a scary dream?"

"No, Pinky." Brain's voice was quiet, different from what Pinky was used to hearing from him. He swallowed a little bit, hugging himself tightly.

"It's dark, Brain."

"Don't worry, Pinky. I've got you." The dream Brain grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and they stayed close together for a very long time. Pinky's breath began to come out in shaky little gasps as he tried to remember what was next. Billie had put her arms around his neck. Pinky released a squeaky little sound when this dream Brain did the same.

He felt Brain's tongue gliding along the underside of his chin and another squeaky sound escaped. The tinglies were back, but it wasn't scary anymore. It was good _and_ good. Oh, he _liked_ when The Brain did this. "Slow down," he said quietly and the hands slipped to his shoulders, the tongue on his neck gliding slowly through his fur. There was a hotness forming down between his legs and a tightening in his gut. That was more than he'd felt with Billie and it was a little scary. "Brain?" he whispered. "What's going on, Brain?"

The dream ignored him since Pinky himself didn't know the answer - how could dream Brain know? - but he did get slower. His fingers trailed down Pinky's sides, reaching his waist. The tinglies followed the touch, chased by the warmth, and Pinky let out a soft, low moan that he'd never made before in his life.

It surprised him enough that he looked down, but nothing looked very different. He gave a small whimper because something _felt_ different. Dream Brain reached a hand down, cupped the space between Pinky's legs. "Wake up now, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you."

"Right, Brain," Pinky whispered and his eyes opened to take in the bars of the cage he was currently in. The tinglies were still there, covering him and making him a little woozy. But then he looked down and gasped. It was a... a... a thingy. He'd never seen it before, hadn't even known such a thing existed on his body. But there it was - long and slender and pink, jutting out from a pouch between his legs. He reached a hand down and touched it with a fingertip, shivering a little at the sensations that wrought. He wanted The Brain to explain what it was to him, knew that it must've had something to do with the sex he'd mentioned.

Sex was something that didn't have to be done just with girls. He and Brain could do it. The thingy gave a twitch at that thought and Pinky smiled, rubbing a hand over the top to congratulate it for agreeing with him. But it felt so good that Pinky had to close his eyes and stop. His back arched, his body pressing more firmly to the bars. "Egad," he whispered. He needed Brain to tell him what this was... But he did discover that his palm was damp from where it had rubbed the top of his new discovery.

Panting a little, Pinky rubbed some more and felt more dampness seep onto his palm. "Egad," he whispered again and began rubbing more and more. But then he felt like he was about to burst and Billie's voice broke through.

"Hey! You can't do that in here!" Pinky froze entirely, but his thingy started to shrink away. "If you wanna get off, you either hafta do it with me or not at all!"

The thingy didn't seem to like the sound of Billie's voice at all, so Pinky swallowed and shook his head. Imagining letting Billie touch the length of pink had made it shrink even more. It was ducking back into the mysterious pouch the more he thought of Billie, and then he bit his lip and thought of Brain touching it. It sprang back to life so forcefully that he had to bite his finger to keep from whining. "Egad," he whispered yet again, forcing himself to relax. Maybe he'd ask Brain to touch it later. Before they went and had a tomorrow night. His hips rolled a bit, anticipation shimmering in the blue depths of his eyes.

-8-8-

"And you'd better teach him how to treat a lady better!" Billie was scowling when Brain freed him from the cage, hands on her hips. "He stayed in the corner all day and wouldn't even talk to me!"

"After you molested him yesterday, I'm not surprised." Brain scowled, taking Pinky's hand to lead him away. Pinky wanted very much to roll his hips and ask Brain about his thingy, but he kept quiet. Billie's voice kept it chased away anyway.

"I didn't molest him, Eggy! I touched him the way a man oughta be touched! It's not my fault you never let anyone else teach him before." She tossed her poof of hair back indignantly. "He'd make a great dad and you're just ruinin' it for him!"

That was the last straw for Pinky, who swept Brain up and held him tightly. "Brain is _not_! I don't want to be a dad, and I'm already a mummy! Brain's the daddy." He nuzzled the back of his friend's ear, a rare frown adorning his features. But once he started nuzzling Brain, he didn't want to stop. He rested his chin atop his friend's oversized head with a happy little hum, breathing in his scent. "Naaarf..."

Billie stared at them, mouth agape. "Pinky! Ya can't like Brain like that! You're both boys!"

"Brain said you don't hafta do that stuff with just girls," Pinky defended. "He said you just have to find somebody you want to do that stuff with. I have Brain." He turned to the side, buried his nose in the megalomaniac's fur. "I want Brain," he whispered, and didn't notice the way the smaller mouse swallowed nervously.

"You do gotta do it with girls, Pinky! Otherwise it's just not natural!"

Brain managed to wriggle and shove away from Pinky, but the little noise the taller mouse made as their fur rubbed together didn't escape him. He dropped down, not daring to look at his associate, and brushed imaginary dust from his fur. "I was wrong, Billie. You aren't smarter than I am."

"Don't be so intolerant," Pinky added and Brain did look at him then, a little surprised by the correct use of such a large word. Large for Pinky, at any rate. And when he saw Brain looking, he smiled slowly, eyes going half-lidded. Brain sucked in a surprised breath at how such a simple expression affected him, and spun to face Billie once more.

"Well, this experiment has clearly failed. Pinky won't be returning. Goodnight, Billie."

Pinky waved as if he hadn't just been upset with her, thrilled by the news and unable to hold a grudge. She had, his mind supplied, introduced him to the tingles that showed him what he felt for Brain, after all. "G'bye, Billie!"

"Well fine!" She turned away from them, nose in the air. "Go be little gay boys!"

"'Kay!" Pinky agreed, only knowing one definition for that three-letter word thanks to Christmas songs. He skipped along, looking back at his friend occasionally just to make sure he was still following behind. It was alright that Brain didn't skip as long as he followed. "Brain-"

"Come, Pinky." He turned towards his computer and away from their cage, which is where Pinky had been heading.

The taller mouse looked from Brain to the cage and back again. "But why, Brain? Where're we going?"

"To take over the world, Pinky! It's the same thing we do every night!" And The Brain wasn't about to let them deviate from that just because Pinky's... biology had reared its head. He also had no intention of explaining to Pinky that he was straight and had no such biological interest in his male friend.

Pinky, however, hesitated for a minute. He just watched Brain stride away to his plans, hands clasped behind his back, and pondered until his head started to hurt a little bit. But then he followed after Brain, bouncing with every step. He didn't want to get in the way of his friend's destiny! They'd have plenty of time once they came back to the cage. "Okay, Brain!"

This plan failed because Brain had been trying very hard _not_ to look at Pinky throughout the ploy (at least after he'd caught himself watching the way Pinky's posterior swished as he walked) and ended up missing Pinky's signal that people were coming. They ended up having to flee from security, bouncing right through the holes in an electric fence. Well, Pinky bounced right through; Brain got caught by the edges of his head and was jolted rather fiercely.

The subject of sex wasn't broached because the fence had burned a little pattern into Brain's fur and it clearly hurt him. So Pinky wrapped the bandages around him, snuggled up beside him in bed, and happily fell asleep.

And, though he was unaware of it, he awakened the smaller mouse with the sounds he was making in his sleep. The dreams were back and now he was imagining dream Brain's hand rubbing his thingy, making it wet, and making those bursty-feelings come back. He was arching off the bed, fingers clutching the blankets, and the sounds he made had Brain's ears snapping at attention.

"Brain," Pinky whispered, still asleep. "Egad, Brain...!" The smaller mouse didn't dare react or even move until the pleased sounds turned into wary whimpers. "I-I don't-!" His eyes sprang open and Brain snapped his own shut, quickly rolling to the side to hide the signs of him being awake all along. The way the sheets had been tenting at his waist was worrying, putting quite a big hole in the argument against engaging in anything with his simple-minded friend.

The words and the whimpering, however, gave him pause. Perhaps Pinky had realized that he... didn't want him in that manner any longer. He slid a hand down carefully, hoping his bedmate wouldn't notice, and slid his softening shaft back into the pouch. The idea of Pinky not wanting him made it a surprisingly simple task.

"Brain?" Pinky whispered and The Brain kept his eyes stubbornly shut. So the other mouse only sighed and pulled Brain back against him. It was rather stunning to feel himself getting wrapped around and cuddled so carefully. And the fluid way with which Pinky shifted into the position suggested that he'd spooned with him more than once. "I don't know what happens next," he murmured. "You'll show me when you wake up, won't you, Brain?" He brushed his nose against the back of Brain's ear, sighing quietly. "'Kay. Just don't forget."

It took the other mouse quite a while before he fell asleep, even while Pinky easily slipped into a blessedly dreamless state. Brain didn't think he could've taken hearing the effects of another wet dream. He was already trying to deal with the effects of the previous one, as well as Pinky's words. Pinky wanted to know... what came next. There was a hard, hot ball of lust in his gut that he really couldn't deny. He hadn't had such a strong physical reaction since... Well, since ever.

His attraction to Billie hadn't been to her looks, but to her nature. And it hadn't been a physical attraction, so much as a mental one. He'd fallen for her sweet, simple nature. Once that had disappeared in the wake of her massive intelligence, his love for her had slowly dried up.

His attraction to Trudy had been, again, not to her looks but to her touch. That had been semi-physical. She'd been tender with her hugs, sweet with her kisses, and Brain had toyed with allowing it to become something more. But then Pinky had arrived and...

But then Pinky had arrived. Oh, dear lord. _Pinky_. Hadn't one of his first thoughts when he'd met Billie been a comparison between her and the mouse he currently laid beside? Hadn't his first thoughts about Trudy been that she hugged as freely as Pinky?

And now it was Pinky himself who'd caused this rather volatile reaction in his veins, sending his blood pulsating downwards. It had never happened before. Both Trudy and Billie had made his heart quiver, Trudy had made his loins stir in a mild sort of way. Pinky made his heart hammer, Pinky made his loins spring to attention with all the tenacity of a well-trained military organization. Could it be that he was... in love with his best friend? In lust, yes, but... The rest was possible, wasn't it?

But Pinky was so free with his own affections. Surely he wouldn't understand what all went into a monogamist relationship? Because Brain would settle for no less, not even from his wayward sidekick. Deciding that he would wait and see if Pinky had it in him, Brain closed his eyes and drifted off.

-8-8-

Pinky didn't understand why The Brain was keeping him at a distance. And every time he tried to ask about anything, Brain would wave him away and talk gibberish over him until he gave up. It was very disheartening, but at least he had access to a wheel now. He ran on it, happily humming to himself. The scientists had discovered him with his friend that morning and had changed out their door again to strengthen the lock.

More importantly, though, they hadn't taken him back to Billie.

"Aw, geez. Look. These two are back together."

"That's it. He must not have a sex drive. The splicing may have gotten rid of it."

So they'd walked off, another experiment failed, and wondered about cross-breeding just to get more mice in general. But now, with the lab closing soon, Pinky was getting rather lonely and was very bored with being ignored. Usually Brain would tell him to be quiet a bunch of times or he'd come over and babble his plans in progress, seeking Pinky's opinions.

None of that had occurred, however, so when the scientists left for the day and it was time for him to watch TV before Brain unveiled his finalized scheme, Pinky trotted over to his friend instead of the remote. He looked at the squiggly lines, not understanding a word of it. "Egad, Brain, br-eugh!"

His snout had suddenly been captured, cutting off the rest of the phrase, and Brain's cheeks looks abnormally red. Pinky giggled despite the grip and poked at his friend's cheeks. "Pinky cheeks!" he joked and made himself laugh. "Pinky!"

Brain released him abruptly, turning away. "What is it, Pinky?"

"Uh... Well, I missed you."

"I've been right over here all day," he pointed out, but he knew what Pinky meant. He'd had to stop himself half a dozen times from rushing over to the mouse to say _something_ to him. As a result of the disrupted pattern, his plans for that night were unfinished and foolish. He was, much to his displeasure, a creature of habit. Pinky was part of his habit.

Pinky settled down beside his scowling friend, dropping his chin to Brain's shoulder. "But you've been all grumpy-growly and you won't talk to me. Did I do somethin' wrong, Brain? You can bop me if I did."

Brain tore his gaze from the incomplete plans, turning his head. Considering Pinky's current position, however, Brain couldn't exactly look at him very easily. He ended up with his chin resting atop the slimmer mouse's head. "You did nothing wrong, old friend. There's no need to bop you."

"Really, Brain?" The smaller mouse shivered a little, feeling a hand at his tail. It stroked slowly, fingers trailing along each bend. "So you're not mad at me?"

The hand slid back up his tail, teased the fur around it and began stroking slowly up his back. Brain had to suppress another shiver. "No, Pinky. I'm not... mad."

"Then how come you won't talk to me, Brain?" Blue eyes gazed up, wide and a little hurt, and Brain made a strangled sound, turning enough to drag the taller mouse up and against him. "Brain, wha-?" He was cut off by a rather abrupt - to his mind - crash of lips. It was hard and fast, over too quickly for Pinky to really understand. Though he did understand that he'd just gotten kissed by The Brain.

Eyes lighting up, Pinky threw his arms around his friend and kissed him again. It didn't matter that Brain hadn't answered his question or explained what was going on. "Egad, Brain! You kissed me!"

"And you kissed back," was the careful response. Brain framed his friend's face in his hands, cutting off any more attempts at kissing. "Listen to me, Pinky. Those things that Billie was doing to you-"

"Oh, don't talk about Billie, Brain. The tingles go away when you talk about her." Pinky managed to move his head, touching their noses together. "You make the tingles feel good _and_ good. They stay and all sorts of other things happen."

"Pinky..." It was a good sign that Pinky didn't want to do this with just anyone, but... "Is it just me? Think about other people, er, touching you and see if they give you tingles."

"I don't want to," Pinky whined, reaching out. While he couldn't move his face closer for another kiss, he could run his hands through Brain's fur. "I want to think about you, Brain. I want to know... I want to know all about the sex thing you said and-and I want you to show me." Pinky's hands slid down The Brain's chest. "Show me, Brain. I like the way you make me get all tingly." Brain's grip had gone lax, allowing him to nudge forward and brush their lips together. "Don't I make you all tingly, Brain?

When the only response was a raggedly exhaled breath, Pinky smiled and gave him another kiss. It wasn't a no, after all. "Touch me like you do in the dreams, Brain," he requested. "All over everywhere, even the thingy."

"The thingy," Brain repeated numbly, eyes going downward. Pinky's pouch was beginning to bulge and Brain slowly licked his lips, feeling his own groin beginning to respond. "It's... It's arousal, Pinky. What you're feeling. You're aroused."

"Aroused," Pinky hummed, hips rocking. "Naaarf..."

And for some reason, Brain found Pinky's willingness to learn about this subject incredibly erotic. More then that was his sheer eagerness. Brain's hands slid down to his friend's shoulders and skimmed lightly down his arms. "Pinky, if we're going to engage in... these activities, we should do so in bed."

"'Kay." Without questioning it, Pinky hopped to his feet and swept Brain into his arms bridal style, letting out a little gasp as he discovered something new. Brain seemed to have a pouch just like he did. "Brain! Do you have a thingy, too?"

"All- all males have them," Brain managed, gripping Pinky's shoulders. "Bed, Pinky. Take me to bed."

Any other objections Brain may have come up with vanished when he found himself settled gently on their little matchbox-bed. "Like that, Brain?" he whispered and the smaller mouse dragged him down.

"Just like that, Pinky." He touched their lips together again, remembering that he was supposed to be teaching Pinky just what this all was. Thankfully, he'd done research on this particular activity when he'd come up with a scheme involving pornography after Pinky had seen a particularly disturbing commercial on his late-night television.

_"Brain, what's _Girls Gone Wild_? And why are they wild anyway? Egad! Does the beach make girls crazy?"_

The answer had been no and the channel changed, but it _had_ given him a fairly intriguing plot involving one of those horrifying "shock" websites and a subtle computer virus. But he hadn't wanted to have to explain it all to Pinky, particularly not the pornography part. He reconsidered the plot while Pinky climbed atop him, but then Pinky's fingers were gliding through his fur and all thoughts of world domination fled.

"Egad, Brain, your thingy's growing."

"It's a- It's called a penis," he explained and reached down to try and grap Pinky's waist. He couldn't quite reach at this position, so made a small, frustrated sound. "Roll over, Pinky."

He did as he was told, but his fingers didn't stop roaming through The Brain's fur. "Can I still call it a thingy, Brain?"

"Yes, yes, it doesn't matter." He shimmied down, sitting up to straddle Pinky's thighs. He ran a fingertip up along the length, heard Pinky's little catch of breath.

"Egad, Brain..."

"Is it better than a dream, Pinky?" His response was a little nod, so Brain leaned forward and nipped Pinky's shoulder, eliciting a soft moan from the taller mouse. The sound went straight to his groin, his own breath catching.

He grabbed Pinky's waist, lifting his hips, and ground their lengths together. "Brain!" Pinky's head fell back, his hips moving on their own when Brain released them, body straining for more of what his mind didn't quite understand. "It feels _so_ nice, better than a jell-o bath..."

"I wasn't aware that I was competing with a... jello-o bath," Brain grumbled, breathless though he was. He crawled back up, purposefully rubbing himself against Pinky's body as he did.

"Yours is wet, too, Brain."

"Yes." He nuzzled just below Pinky's ear, earning a softly sighed "narf." "Pinky, you need to pay close attention."

"I am," he promised and Brain gave a pleased hiss when he felt teeth nip at his shoulder. "I want to know all about this, Brain."

"I'm going to teach you," he explained and nibbled below his ear gently. "But you have to promise me that you won't do this with anyone else."

"I don't want-"

"No, Pinky, promise me."

"I promise."

"And-" Pinky groaned beneath him, hips arching, and was ignored. "_And_ you have to keep it a secret. This is just for us, Pinky."

"Right, Brain. Like taking over the world."

"Yes." Pleased that Pinky had understood, Brain slid back down and began nibbling on Pinky's neck.

"Egad, Brain," he whispered, wriggling. Dream Brain hadn't done this. It had all been touch touch touch in his dreams, with very little licking and no little bites anywhere. But he rather liked this, so worked his hands along Brain's tail and up his back, ruffling his fur. Soft and warm like always, but Brain wasn't settling against him like a little puzzle piece, he was _moving_. Pinky _liked_ the moving.

The soft little moan he'd made in the first dream was louder when Brain captured his lips, sounded again when he felt Brain's tongue over his. Billie had tried to kiss him like that on the waterslide, but he'd gotten away. His fingers curled into Brain's fur and held, keeping his cagemate close. He had no intention of getting away this time, whimpered when it was Brain who moved on. He gasped loudly, hips lifting from the bed when he finally felt a hand on his thingy. "Egad, Brain!"

He'd never touched one, but he'd read about it. Brain applied his knowledge now, gauging Pinky's reactions. His head was thrown back, legs spreading even while he tried to plant his feet to get more leverage, to lift his hips higher. When Pinky couldn't coordinate himself, they jerked in little motions instead, eagerly thrusting into Brain's mobile hand.

He pressed the pad of his thumb to the slit, rubbing carefully, stopped dead when he heard another whimper. It wasn't the needy one that set fire to his blood, but the confused one. "What is it, Pinky?" He sounded breathless even to his own ears.

"I- The bursty feelings, Brain. Like I'm gonna pop!"

This must've been the "next" Pinky had been so worried about the night before. Brain crawled up, pressing damp kisses to Pinky's chest along the way until he could press one to his mouth. "It's alright. That's normal."

"They're good and scary at the same time."

"I know, Pinky." Brain gently framed Pinky's face in his hands, a little surprise at the blush that flooded them. So the smaller mouse began to stroke gently, watching for Pinky's reaction.

Blue eyes fluttered closed and he nuzzled into Brain's hands, smiling slowly. "Naaarf..."

Alright. Gentle. He needed to be careful about this; it was new and Pinky didn't fully understand what was going on. "There are many ways to go about this, Pinky." He touched their noses together, gazing into Pinky's eyes when they opened to half-mast. "We're going to go slowly. Just tell me if you don't like something."

"Right, Brain." He tilted his head to initiate a kiss, sighed into it when it was gentle and warm. The flutters returned to his belly, his heart swelled. It was a lovely feeling, so he smiled when it was over and rubbed his nose to Brain's happily. He sighed again when he felt Brain's hands on him, stroking down his sides and through his fur. "Poit," he praised and moved his hands down to mimic the movements.

When The Brain shivered, Pinky stopped and rolled over to reverse their positions. "Are you cold, Brain?"

"No, I just..." He swallowed, shifting uneasily. He'd had more control on top - of his emotions as well as the physical actions. "That- It just felt good, Pinky. The things that feel good to you will more than likely feel good to me." Brain cleared his throat, trying to keep his mind in working order. It was more and more difficult with Pinky's body on his, pressing down on his groin.

His head fell back onto the pillow, a groan escaping when Pinky lifted off of him only to replace his body with his hand. It stilled at the groan, so Brain wrapped his arms around Pinky's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Their tongues tangled and Pinky's grip tightened on the pink shaft. With a helpless sound spilling from his mouth, Brain felt his hips begin to move of their own accord. "Pinky," he whimpered. "Oh, Pinky..."

Pinky gave him a careful nuzzle, grip lessening. "Is it bad, Brain? You're making all these sounds."

"Wha-?" Pink, bleary eyes blinked open and focused slowly on the mouse above him and his hips stilled abruptly. Oh. Oh, right, yes. Slow. He swallowed hard. "Pinky, it feels... I'll tell you if it feels bad. Alright?"

"Alright, Brain." The bubbly feelings were still there, the tingles warm. The sounds Brain had been making had worried him, but they'd done other things as well. He'd _liked_ them. He wanted to hear more of them, particularly now that he knew they were good sounds. "What now? What else can I do, Brain? Oh!" He'd do some more of the things that he'd liked Brain doing.

Slowly, he licked up the curve of Brain's neck, tongue sliding beneath his chin. Brain's breath caught and Pinky hummed happily, sliding back down to nuzzle and kiss his neck. He decided he rather enjoyed doing that, just as much as he enjoyed the way Brain's fingers curled into the fur of his back. "Pinky," he breathed, the taller mouse's ears perking as he listened for some sort of direction.

When none came, he grazed his teeth and sucked lightly. The soft moan that reached his perked ears had a shiver running down his spine. Now he understood what Brain had meant when he'd shivered and hadn't been cold. It did feel good, the shiver running down his spine to curve up his length. It gave a pleasant throb, so Pinky set about trying to find other ways to make those sounds appear.

And quickly learned that Brain enjoyed his tongue, his teeth. When they'd been newly spliced, Pinky's instincts still running high, he'd tried several times to groom Brain like a good little cagemate, but he'd always been pushed aside. Now the grooming actions were making Brain moan and writhe. His hips lifted and Pinky grew accustomed to the lovely sensation of the damp thingy rubbing against his fur.

Eyes squeezed shut, head pressed back against the pillow, Brain was experiencing mindlessness. There was nothing in him but Pinky. No plans, no calculations, no _world_. It was all Pinky, surrounding him, filling him. His hands felt like they were everywhere and he couldn't help but whine when he felt them on his thighs, sliding up to his hips. Warm, encompassing, soft and firm all at once. "Pinky!" he moaned, his entire body one pleasant throb after another.

Oh, hearing his name like that was the loveliest sound yet. With a wide smile, Pinky slid up and touched his nose to Brain's. "Brain, can we do this every night?"

How could Pinky ask him a question like that when he couldn't _think_? Brain reached out, hands resting on Pinky's cheeks, and he pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Pinky scooted up, fingers curling into Brain's hips. His body was folded a bit when he was finished, but he was limber enough that he was able to hold the position with each, holding his thingy against Brain's.

Oh. Oh, that was nice. Brain's legs wrapped around his waist and he began to rut eagerly against him. Pinky moaned into the kiss, heard Brain's echo. Oh, that was _very_ nice. The kiss was soon less of a kiss and more of them panting and making eager little sounds against one another's lips. The bursty feelings were returning and Pinky wanted to slow down and stop so they would go away, but Brain didn't let go, the fingers on his back digging in as if he knew just what Pinky was feeling.

He whimpered. "Brain! Egad, Brain, the bursty feelings..."

"It's alright." Close, close, close - with every motion of their hips he drew closer. He hadn't expected activities such as this to effect him so strongly, to empty his mind so thoroughly. It was too late to back out now, though. "It's alright, Pinky. Let it happen."

"But Brain..." Oh, the feelings were so big now. They were nearly overwhelming, as was the pressure somewhere deep in his gut. Like he was about to pop like a balloon. He didn't want to pop like a balloon! He'd fly around the room if he popped, fly far away from Brain and all these wonderfully lovely feelings... "Brain, I'll pop!"

"No, Pinky, you won't pop." He couldn't slow his hips, so the gentleness came from his hands. Gentle strokes along his arched spine, up to his face. Gentle caresses over his face, along his ears. "It'll be alright. Just... just..." Close, close, close. "Trust me, Pinky."

Of course he trusted Brain, but he'd never felt like this before. He pressed his lips to Brain's again because it made him not feel so afraid of popping. There were more tingles when he was kissing his cagemate. He wanted Brain. He didn't even know what all he wanted, but even what they were doing now felt like a beginning.

He felt himself starting to stiffen and whined into Brain's mouth. The bursty feelings-! Here it was; he was going to pop! But Brain was stiffening as well, his gaze latching onto Pinky's. Oh, dear, was Brain was going to pop too?

Brain's head fell back, and he bit his lip through the last few thrusts until- "Yes!" He clutched desperately, fingers curling tightly into Pinky's fur as shudders wracked his body as he came. Against his ear, he felt more than heard Pinky's choked gasp.

The taller mouse shivered and shuddered, stunned by the incredible feeling the bursty feelings had so suddenly become. His hips continued on as a mysterious fluid he couldn't identify streaked out of him and his cagemate until he couldn't move them any longer and slid down until he was collapsed over Brain, panting heavily. "Naaarf..."

Brain gave a weak nod, eyes falling shut. That had been far more intense than he'd been expecting. To think there were so many different ways to achieve that, to think that the only being he wanted to achieve them with was the one currently flopped on him. They were sticky and would be in need of a bath before it dried on their fur, but for now he saw no need to move. He wasn't entirely certain if he _could_ move.

"Brain," Pinky said quietly, giving his lover a nuzzle, "is there more than that?" When he got a "yes," his tail began to wiggle and wag. "Can we do more?"

"Later, Pinky." When he had the energy to move and locate certain supplies. As his grip lessened, his hands slid downwards. He opened his eyes and there was a gleam in them Pinky hadn't seen before, but the tingles started all over again. "We can do a lot more later."

-8-8-

Later, Billie had to cover her ears with a folded pillow. If she heard "egad, Brain" one more time she'd crack.

* * *

><p>Oh, god, what have I done? XDDDDD<p>

lmao

Oh, well. It was fun XD There'll probably be more eventually

Haven't written anything in the furry category since... god, when was my last mature StH fic? AGES ago? XD


End file.
